Nicks love
by EMILLIO
Summary: Nick has feelings for Sara but cant convince himself that and does Sara have feelings for him and if she does will she ever show it?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Hope your day is going ok!  
  
I don't own csi but I wish.  
  
Summary: Nick has feelings for Sara but he can't convince himself that he does but does Sara have feelings for Nick? If she does will she ever show it?  
  
Nick Stokes was sitting in the break room and he was trying to pack up to go home but he found his eyes fixed on the one person in the room with him. Sara Sidle. All he really needed to do was pick up his notebook and gather his notes but he moved slowly and he did not remove Sara from his sight. Sara was so concentrated in her notes as she chewed on the pen cap, every once in a while she brushed her hair out of her face. Nick was daydreaming when he heard a bunch of papers fall to the ground. His notes. When Sara spoke it startled him a bit because of the silence elsewhere.  
  
"Nicky what are you doing?" Sara said amused looking up from her notes.  
  
"Uh...I... I'm getting ready to go home, shift is over." Nick said sounding tired as he bent over to pick up his notes.  
  
"Your clumsy" a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"Oh and your not." Nick said defensively but could not help but smile.  
  
"Ok, tell me one time I was." Sara said her smile getting wider.  
  
"I can't think right now I'm tired, but otherwise I would."  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"I am right." Nick said childish.  
  
"You wish." Sara said holding back a laugh because of Nick's expression as if he was thinking to hard.  
  
"Alright, alright, you win, I'm to tired to argue." Nick said picking up the last of his papers.  
  
Sara stood up and walked over to Nick and put her hand to his forehead.  
  
"Sara, what are you doing?" Nick said confused.  
  
"I'm seeing if you're sick." Sara answered plainly.  
  
"May I ask why?" Nick said wondering why her hand was on his forehead wishing she would move it so he couldn't feel her soft skin on his.  
  
Sara stepped closer to him and Nick was getting a little nervous at how close they were and he wondered why this was bothering him so much.  
  
"Well, your getting a little warm but it doesn't seem serious or anything." Sara said amused stepping back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You gave up an argue way to fast to be alright, the Nick I know dose not stop until he wins."  
  
"Ha, ha, funny." Nick said trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"It was amusing, and a little funny, somewhat anyway."  
  
"Whatever, you know Sara, you really need to get a life." Nick said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure yours is so great." Sara said sarcastically.  
  
"Compared to what you have I'd say so."  
  
"Shut up Stokes, I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I'm going, just chill." Nick said as he was heading out the door.  
  
"Watch out clumsy man, you might knock someone over or even kill yourself, then you wont have a life to brag about."  
  
Nick poked his head back through the door "shut up Sidle, anyway I'll see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"That depends" Sara replied smirking.  
  
"what depends?" Nick asked.  
  
"it depends if I want to come in tomorrow and see you." Sara said showing her smile.  
  
"oh, that hurts" Nick replied showing a pretend hurt face.  
  
"live with it clumsy" Sara said laughing.  
  
Nick waved her off and walked to the locker room and started packing his things when Warrick came in.  
  
"hey man, whats up?" Warrick said.  
  
Nick did not hear Warrick because of his daydreaming.  
  
"hello, anyone there?" Warrick said finally giving Nick a little push.  
  
"wha.... What?" Nick said.  
  
"man you got it bad." Warrick said smiling.  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"later bro, I'm working with Griss tonight and I'm already late.  
  
"oh"  
  
"Sara must be here." Warrick said amused.  
  
"yup"  
  
Warrick tried not to laugh.  
  
"what?" Nick asked Warrick.  
  
"nothing, later." And with that Warrick left.  
  
Nick sat there for a moment and was completely confused but he finally started getting his things together to go home.  
  
When Nick was set to go he went to say bye to Sara and since Warrick was in the room and Nick only said bye to Sara Warrick knew something was up with his friend.  
  
Tbc.....  
  
If you liked please review I need ten reviews to con...... I'm kidding I'm not like that. 


	2. 2

Thank you for the reviews!  
  
I know I have a lot of teasing between Nick and Sara but I miss those days.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara Sidle was at the lab before shift started but now it was a half hour after shift started and Nick was no were to be seen so Sara decided to call him and see what was going on. She waited until the third ring when a sleepy Nick answered the phone.  
  
"Nick?" Sara said.  
  
"Yeah." Nick said sounding groggy.  
  
"Are you sleeping?"  
  
"Not no more." Nick answered.  
  
"Well I hope your dreaming good dreams but you know you're supposed to be here."  
  
"Shit" was all Sara heard come from the other line then she heard crashing and things falling and then it sounded as if Nick was one of the things that fell.  
  
"Are you alright Nick?"  
  
"Yup" was Nick's simple answer.  
  
"Well I'll see you in a few I'm guessing."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Nick, would you say something else!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Stokes!"  
  
"I'm kidding" Nick said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You better be."  
  
"What if I'm not, there's nothing your going to do about it."  
  
"You don't have time to have a conversation with me so I'm hanging up."  
  
"What's the matter Sara, cant think of something?"  
  
"Bye" and with that Sara hung up.  
  
Nick was rushing trying to get ready he did not look at himself in the mirror. By time he got there he wondered why everyone was staring at him but he walked into the room that contained Sara and Catherine.  
  
"Hey Nicky, is that the new style?" Catherine asked with a laugh.  
  
"What?" Nick asked confused.  
  
"Look in the mirror" Sara said pointing to the far wall, which had a mirror. She too was trying not to laugh.  
  
Nick looked in the mirror to find his hair not brushed his shirt full of stains and when he looked at his pants there was a rip in the knee then looking at his shoes he seen that they were two different pairs.  
  
"Shit." Was all Nick had to say.  
  
"Don't you pay attention to what you put on or if you brushed your hair?" Asked Sara laughing.  
  
"I got up late and I hurried, so no I did not pay attention."  
  
"I guess that's what you get for sleeping in." Catherine said walking out the door smirking.  
  
"Can I borrow a brush, I promise I don't have lice or anything."  
  
"No" was Sara's simple answer.  
  
"I forgot, you don't carry a brush around like a famine lady."  
  
"Nick you know that's not true and plus a brush is the least of your worries." Sara said pointing past Nick towards the door.  
  
Nick turned around to where Sara was pointing to find Grissom.  
  
"Nicky, you made it." Grissom said in plain voice glancing at the papers in his hand.  
  
"Yeah boss."  
  
"Nick I expect you for now on to be here on time, one of the reasons I gave you that promotion is because I thought you were responsible."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
Grissom turned around to walk out but turned around to one last thing to Nick.  
  
"Nick"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You look horrible"  
  
"Thanks Griss"  
  
Grissom gave a little shrug and left.  
  
Nick heard Sara laughing behind him so he turned around to face her.  
  
"Ha, ha ha, funny." Nick said sarcastically.  
  
"Nick, did you sit in something on the way here?" Sara said laughing.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is there green stuff on your butt?"  
  
"These are my painting pants."  
  
"How did you get paint on your butt?"  
  
"I slipped and fell, now we are getting off this subject."  
  
"Are we?" Sara said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to change onto my spare clothes in the locker room so I'll be back."  
  
Nick went to the locker room changed his clothes and fixed his hair as good as he could and came back to the room Sara was in.  
  
"Wow" Sara said laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a whole new you."  
  
"Shut up Sidle."  
  
Nick sat next to Sara to start reviewing what they found. Sara was concentrated in looking that when she looked up to find Nick staring at her she was surprised.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Why were you looking at my ass?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you said I sat in something."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"It's a fine ass."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"I'm not saying the owner of the ass is but hey the ass is fine."  
  
"You're crushing me."  
  
"I'm kidding Nick you are a fine man all around." Sara said looking over Nick.  
  
Nick turned a little red and suddenly he wanted to get off the subject.  
  
"So what do we got so far?"  
  
Sara chuckled and the rest of the day was work with occasional picking at each other by the end of the day Nick was thinking of Sara every ten seconds of the hour and one thought that was going through Nicks mind as he walked to his Tahoe was "am I falling for Sara."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did y'all like it? I hope you like it because its really late and I'm determined to get this story to actually be something good. 


	3. 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticken with my story! I love getting reviews!  
  
I have this chapter all typed up and this site is not working well if your reading this now I eventually got in.  
  
Well I hope this chapter is more exciting for those who might think its boring but I do try to add humor so its not lame or anything. But here it is.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick Stokes walked in the lab ten minutes early so it was not a repeat of yesterday but every mirror he passed he looked to make sure he was looking all right. He walked in the locker room to find Catherine.  
  
"Hey you, I'm glad to see your wardrobe is getting better." Catherine teased.  
  
"You and Sara are never going to let me live that one down are you?"  
  
"Us are you crazy? Never!" Catherine said smiling.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way Nicky."  
  
"Nick, call me Nick."  
  
"Why?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Because Nicky is a child's name, I'm a grown man."  
  
Just then Sara walked in.  
  
"Who's a grown man? I don't see one." Sara said teasingly.  
  
"Great double trouble." Nick said shutting his locker.  
  
"No you and Warrick are double trouble, we are hard working ladies that deserve some kind of break." Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah right." Nick said leaving the room.  
  
Once Nick left Catherine turned to face Sara. "Sara would you say Nicks been acting funny lately?"  
  
"A little, why?"  
  
"Never mind." Then Catherine left the room leaving Sara a bit confused.  
  
Back in the break room Nick was pouring himself a cup of coffee having a conversation with Warrick when Warrick interrupted.  
  
'Hey man, isn't it around this time of year when you got to Dallas for a couple weeks?"  
  
"Yeah but Rachel, my oldest sister, wants me to bring a friend and you cant go because of your court date that is coming up and I don't want to hear all my sisters saying don't you have any friends and if you do how come they aren't here, you don't know how annoying it is to hear them."  
  
"Well you have other choices besides me."  
  
"Well I can't bring Grissom or Catherine."  
  
"So bring Sara."  
  
"Yeah right, Sara wouldn't want to go with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... she... just wouldn't?"  
  
"How do you know if you never asked her?"  
  
Just then Sara walked in.  
  
"Are you two talking about me?" Sara asked with a smirk.  
  
"No." Nick said but Warrick spoke at the same time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what about Warrick?" Sara asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nick answered for Warrick.  
  
"Chill Nick, Me and Nick were talking about when he is going to Dallas and who he should take." Warrick said.  
  
"Well I can't go I have things to do." Sara answered pouring coffee.  
  
Nick tried not to look hurt but he just could not help it and he noticed Warrick and Catherine share a grin but he did not know why, he felt hurt so he left the room.  
  
"Well I guess Nick was right." Warrick said trying to form some kind of plan to get Sara to go.  
  
"About what?" Sara asked.  
  
Catherine butted in knowing Warrick's little plan  
  
"Well Nick saying something about you finding an excuse not to go."  
  
"Catherine, you were with me when Nick and Warrick were talking."  
  
"I know but he said something about it the other day."  
  
"He did?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah but he was right, I mean Warrick and I have a court date so that's why we cant go and who wants to go on a vacation with Grissom."  
  
"Come on Sara, you might have fun." Warrick said.  
  
"Grissom wouldn't let me take two weeks off to go to Dallas when he is already going to be missing Nick."  
  
"I bet I can change his mind." Catherine said with a wink.  
  
"Fine, if you can change his mind then I will go but if you cant then obviously I'm not going."  
  
"Ok, we have a deal." Warrick said impatient to tell Nick.  
  
"So why are you two trying to make me go?"  
  
"No reason." Catherine said.  
  
"Whatever." Then Sara left.  
  
Warrick sprang from his seat and went to each room till he finally found Nick sitting at the table looking over something, he still looked hurt.  
  
"She is going!" Warrick said excited for Nick.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Catherine and I convinced Sara to go with you."  
  
"Really!" Nick said standing up smiling a big smile.  
  
"Nick can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Nick looked surprised but smiled and said, "I think so, but I'm not sure."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone still likes my story. If you don't I'm sorry but If you did please review then I know if I should continue. 


	4. 4

I know this is a short chapter but I'm pretty sure it will be the shortest. And it kind of helps to know what is happening before they go. THANKS ORANGEBRONCO! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story so far! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick was off to find Warrick the next day. Nick was worried and feeling frustrated and he wasn't sure what was going on. He made plans for him and Sara to go to Dallas the day after tomorrow but something made Nick nervous so he felt he had to talk to Warrick. He asked everyone that he walked past if anyone seen him but they shook their heads and walked away. Then Nick came to the room that Catherine and Sara were in so he went to turn around and walk out the door when he heard Catherine call his name.  
  
"Yeah." Nick responded.  
  
"What's going on?" Catherine asked.  
  
Nick although talking to Catherine kept his eyes on Sara who was studying something about their case.  
  
"I was wondering were Warrick was."  
  
"He has the day off, remember?" Catherine said smiling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, just making sure." Catherine said more joking then serious.  
  
Sara looked up from her work and studied Nick before speaking.  
  
"So when are we going?"  
  
"What?" Nick said, his mind went crazy when she talked to him.  
  
"Duh, the trip to Dallas."  
  
"Oh, yeah, my mom said we could go the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
"Ok!" Nick said sounding to surprised.  
  
"So what time are we leaving?"  
  
"Whenever your ready."  
  
Sara stood up and spoke to Nick as she walked to his side.  
  
"See you at 8:30, 9ish am?"  
  
"Alright." Nick responded.  
  
"See you then, I got tomorrow off."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then Sara left.  
  
Nick looked at Catherine and was beginning to get annoyed with that smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Nick asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"You're looking at me funny."  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
Nick was quiet for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Do you think she want to go?"  
  
"Sara is stubborn she probably does, and who wouldn't want to go with Nicky Stokes." Catherine said finally bringing a smile to Nicks face.  
  
"I mean she always seems like I'm getting on her nerves or... I don't know"  
  
"You're trying to impress her."  
  
"Ye... what?" Nick said not sure what he heard.  
  
"You want her to like you."  
  
"Is it that obvious."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm not even sure if I love her."  
  
"Well Nick, all I have to say is don't push her."  
  
"I never do."  
  
"Then you might be at a advantage."  
  
"Thanks Cath." Nick said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime." And Catherine got up and left.  
  
Nick hoped this trip would be fun and breath taking for Sara, but he would find out later he had to work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
If you think I should continue then please review. I know this chapter was short but hey it fits. Thanks to all the people you reviewed my story so far, you all ROCK! 


	5. 5

Hello everyone! I'm back, obviously, but I don't know how this story is going so if I could get some advice that would be great. (  
  
Sara walked in her apartment to see the mess.  
  
"God who cares I'm going on a vacation with Nick Stokes."  
  
She would never admit it to anyone, but Nick was the sweetest man she ever met. He was definitely attractive and well built, but that was no secret.  
  
She also wouldn't admit she was overly excited to go on this trip, of course she kept her cool at work, but when Catherine and Warrick supposedly convinced her to go she felt like screaming and jumping around like a kid who was just told they where going to Disney World.  
  
She wondered if she was just over reacting, but the thought that has been on her mind wouldn't go away, "I think I'm falling in love with him." Sara mentally kicked herself, "no I'm not, and I still have something for Grissom, don't I? And anyway its not like Nick would ever go out with me."  
  
Sara sat down on her couch.  
  
"Oh well, I got all tomorrow to think, oh and I have to pack."  
  
She found herself so deep in thoughts she hardly noticed she was slowly drifting off, but soon sleepiness took over her and dreams soon took over her thoughts.  
  
Sara awoke and wondered why she was on the couch, then she remembered she was thinking long and hard last night and must of drifted off.  
  
She felt overly excited as the thought that tomorrow at this time she would be on her way to Texas with a certain someone.  
  
The smile on her face wasn't going to fade anytime soon, but she wasn't complaining.  
  
She ate and started packing with the same smile that always appeared when Nick entered the same room as her or when he just entered her thoughts.  
  
Nick was back at his house also packing, but the smile on his face just seemed to never fade, he didn't even realize he was smiling to he looked in the mirror, but he just chuckled to himself and continued packing.  
  
The excitement of him and Sara also overtook him and he knew his feelings changed for Sara, but he didn't know how they changed for Sara.  
  
I know its been a while since I updated this story, but how do you like it so far? Do you like where its going? I'm going to try my best to keep the chapters coming if I get approval from reviewers. 


	6. 6

I hope y'all still like my story, I'm trying to get it done but I suppose there will be many chapters more like 10 more but we will see. I'm dying to put up my other story I been working on but I figure I should finish this one because a certain orangebronco person would kill me if I just ended this story with this chapter. I'm kidding, I think, but don't worry this story isn't over, obviously. So don't kill me orangebronco, I'M YOUR FRIEND! (Weird moment) On with the story...  
  
It was the day of the big trip and Sara was out of bed and ready to go at 8:30A.m.  
  
At 9 a knock on the door and Sara found her heart pounding and she couldn't stop smiling. She opened the door and her smile was even wider when she seen Nicks smiling face.  
  
"You about ready ta leave?"  
  
Sara chuckled, was it just her or was Nicks accent getting stronger.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Did you practice all morning to make your accent stronger or are you just being a smartass?"  
  
Nick laughed, "probably both." He said being sarcastic.  
  
Sara laughed and grabbed her bags, which Nick grabbed from her so she could lock her door.  
  
When Sara locked the door she told Nick she would carry her own bags, but when he made it clear he was not handing them over she couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're acting different."  
  
"So."  
  
"I find it funny."  
  
Nick just smiled at her.  
  
When they got to Nicks Tahoe he put her bags in the back and reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets.  
  
"Here you hold on to your own ticket."  
  
"Fine." Sara smiled, "you seem nervous."  
  
"I think I am." Nick said opening the passenger door to let Sara in.  
  
"Why?" Sara asked getting in.  
  
"I don't know." He said before shutting the door.  
  
He got in and they where off to the airport.  
  
Sara was quiet the whole ride to the airport thinking about how the trip would be and wondering what Nicks family was going to be like, she didn't even realize the car was off and they where there.  
  
Nick laughed when Sara finally realized they were there, her cheeks turned a little pink.  
  
He got out grabbed his bags and waited for Sara to gather hers, then he looked his Tahoe and made his way inside the building t the service desk with Sara right behind.  
  
"How may I help you?" the blonde asked a little to perky for Sara's liking.  
  
Nick handed her the ticket and Sara frantically searched her purse till she found hers and also handed hers over.  
  
"Ok, your flight should be here so have a nice day and a safe trip." She handed them their ticket stubs with their seat number on them.  
  
Nick smiled at her and led Sara to the plane.  
  
When they found their flight they soon found their seats.  
  
"You sit by the window." Sara pointed.  
  
Nick laughed, "Fine, maybe I like the window seat anyway."  
  
"Good because that's where you're sitting." Sara smiled when Nick sat down and looked at her with a grin.  
  
Sara shook her head and sat next to Nick.  
  
There was a silence between the two until the plane was up and Sara got anxious.  
  
"So why are you nervous." Sara remembered Nick saying earlier that he was nervous.  
  
"I don't know." Nick said smiling at Sara.  
  
"There has to be a reason, now spill it."  
  
"Fine, I think I'm nervous because my mom is going to want to show you pictures an I have very embarrassing moments that were caught on camera."  
  
"Like baby pictures, where you're but naked." Sara smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
"Exactly, but there aren't just those that I'm worried about."  
  
Sara laughed gaining glances from other passengers on the plane. When she finally controlled herself she looked at Nick with wide grin.  
  
"So am I going to meet any of your brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I know your going to meet Rachel, my oldest sister and maybe Ashley but I doubt you will meet John or Tom, my brothers because one is in Hawaii and the other is in Florida."  
  
Lucky guys." Sara remarked.  
  
Nick laughed, "tell me about it."  
  
"So what about the rest, I thought you were the youngest out of seven."  
  
"I am, but Stephanie is always working and then there is my mom and dad."  
  
"So a family of seven."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That's a big family."  
  
"I know."  
  
"God, I'm the only child, it's going to be weird."  
  
"I know, but you and Rachel should get along."  
  
"Ok, but I better hear your embarrassing stories so I can tell everyone back at the lab when we get back."  
  
"Lets not go there."  
  
"We already did."  
  
"And now it ends."  
  
"Fine, but that doesn't mean I wont bring it up when we get there, and anyway if your older sister is going to be there, I bet she has dirt on her."  
  
Nick made a face and Sara laughed.  
  
"Well I got dirt on her so she knows to watch it."  
  
"Right cowboy."  
  
"You got it partner." Nick said tipping an imaginary hat.  
  
Sara laughed; she has a feeling that this trip was going to be one of the best she has ever been on. 


	7. 7

Hello everyone! I might not be able to write another chapter for the weekend, I'm going places so...I know you will live this story isn't exactly the greatest.  
  
Nick made small talk about what Texas would be like, but other then that, it was quiet.  
  
"We will be landing in about five minutes."  
  
Sara smiled when she heard the speaker lady talk.  
  
"Well, we're almost there." Nick said giving Sara his to-die-for grin.  
  
"Good, because I cant stand sitting here any longer."  
  
Nick chuckled knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
Silence again came over the two, and Nick didn't realize he was staring at Sara till she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"We're landing." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we are." Nick said looking out the window.  
  
Sara chuckled, "are you still nervous?"  
  
"Not as much." Nick smiled.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Nick felt embarrassed, he wondered if she caught him staring. He was so into his thoughts he didn't even hear the speaker lady for the second time.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Nick turned to look at Sara and noticed everyone getting up.  
  
Nick turned a slight pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Are you ok Nick?" Sara said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
He watched Sara get up. _She has wonderful curves, god she is sexy_. Nick thought getting up quickly so Sara wouldn't see him staring again.  
  
They got off the plane and got their bags.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How are we getting to your parents?"  
  
"Rachel is picking us up."  
  
"Oh." Sara smiled.  
  
"What?" Nick said.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"But your smile is telling me different."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You always smile like that when you're holding something back."  
  
"Fine, I was going to say why don't you tell me these things."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"See, that's why I hold things back, because you're a typical guy."  
  
Nick just gave Sara a look and was about to say something else when...  
  
"Uncle Nicky!" a little girl ran to Nick and clung to his leg.  
  
Nick picked up the little girl and gave her a kiss on top of the head and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Katie."  
  
"Uncle Nicky! You going ova grand mamma's house." The little girl said wrapping her arms around Nick's neck.  
  
Sara smiled, watching Nick with this little girl was heart warming.  
  
An older woman about Catherine's age came up to Nick.  
  
Nick put the little girl down and wrapped his arms around the older woman.  
  
"Nick your killing me." The woman said.  
  
This caused the little girl to laugh and jump up and down.  
  
Nick released his grasp on the on the woman and turned to Sara.  
  
"Sara, this is my older sister Rachel and..."  
  
The little girl cut off Nick.  
  
"Don't forget me." The little girl said jumping up and down.  
  
Nick chuckled and picked up the little girl, "and this is Katie, my niece and Rachel's daughter."  
  
"I'm three!" Katie said holding up three fingers."  
  
Sara laughed, "hello Katie and Rachel, I'm Sara, Nicks coworker."  
  
"And very good friend." Nick added.  
  
Rachel leaned over and whispered in Nicks ear, "just friend?"  
  
"Yes." He responded and grabbed one of his bags and Rachel grabbing his other bag because Katie was showing no desire to let go of Nick.  
  
They put their stuff in the Blazer that Rachel drives and Nick turned to Sara with a big smile.  
  
"Off to my mammas house so y'all can meet my here folks."  
  
Sara laughed along with Katie and Nick just smiled while Rachel shook her head in amusement while getting in the Blazer.  
  
Sara watched Nick buckle little Katie in knowing one day Nick would be a great father and smiled when Katie told Nick how much she missed him.  
  
"I missed you too." He replied getting in the car.  
  
He smiled at Sara, "are you going to stay here or come with us?"  
  
Sara blushed and got into the Blazer.  
  
She wasn't sure how this vacation was going to be, but she felt that it was going to be one of the best she had ever had. 


End file.
